


Hurtful Truth

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek isn't as big of an asshole as you thought, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stiles' first kiss, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Derek drives Stiles home from school, the two end up throwing hateful insults at each other leading up to a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurtful Truth

Stiles paced around the front sidewalk of Beacon Hills High as his patience seemed to melt away in a silent rage. Scott had played hooky for the day and took Allison somewhere special. The beach? New York? An empty car lot? It didn’t really matter anyways since Stiles couldn’t have cared less about what Scott was doing. No. He wasn’t upset that Scott had left him alone at school by himself for the fourth time in the past two months. He was angry that Scott had promised he’d be by at the end of the school day to pick Stiles up since his jeep was at the mechanic’s. Frustrated that his legs were beginning to ache from pacing back and forth, Stiles threw his backpack down and sat down on the cold metal bench next to him.

He was fuming but focused on retaining his cool. As he kicked pebbles around on the sidewalk in front of him a sharp, black vehicle caught his attention. The car parked in front of him and Stiles watched as the tinted passenger side window rolled down. Stiles rolled his eyes when he saw that Derek was in the driver’s seat. He grabbed his backpack and began walking away from Derek’s car. "Get in!" Derek urged but Stiles just ignored and kept walking away. Derek let his car roll, following the stubborn teen alongside him. “I said get in.”

“Nah, I'm fine right here. Scott is gonna pick me up any moment now….any moment." Stiles trailed off.

Derek scoffed. "No, he's not. He sent me a text telling me to pick you up." Stiles burst out laughing as he turned around to face Derek’s car. “Ha. So you…thee Mister broody Derek Hale actually took time out of his day to pick up a teenager from school?” He walked over and got into the car. Derek scoffed and wasted no time before he shot out of the school parking lot. Stiles flew back and hit his head on the leather headrest. "Woah! Woah! What the hell are you doing? THIS IS A SCHOOL ZONE! 25 MILES PER HOUR MORON! Whoever gave you your license should seriously be fired." He clutched at the back of his head wincing in slight discomfort.

Stiles began chewing on his fingernails trying to think of a conversation starter. "It's dangerous to get into cars with strangers. Especially when they're a werewolf slash horrible driver. Sooooo…I'm texting my dad. This way if I go missing, it will be your ass in prison." Derek shook his head slightly as he expressed his annoyance with Stiles' antics. “Quit chewing on your nails!” Derek sneered.

"Why?" Stiles laughed under his breath because he knew he was purposely getting under Derek’s skin. Being in an unusually generous mood, Derek actually gave Stiles an answer to his question. “The sound of it is irritating.”

Stiles nodded in agreement to stop chewing on his nails and instead began fiddling around with car radio. He cut in and out of different stations searching for that one good song. Eventually Derek spoke out. "Turn it off. Just sit there quietly." Derek pushed Stiles' hand away and switched off the radio.

"Uh why exactly are you such an ass all the time?" Stiles barked. "— Do you like knowing that you literally push away every chance at a friend? You seriously have no friends, you have no family. You act like a dick all the time. It’s like you have no communication skills whatsoever. You just bark orders. So you know what? Just stop right here and let me out…I'll walk home." Stiles picked up his phone lying on his lap and began dialing for Scott.

"I don't need the friendship of some teenage asswipe!” Derek roared. Stiles looked up at the roof of Derek’s car trying to hold his tongue. But what did it matter? He had already called Derek out on his attitude. "Good! Next time don't ask me to drive you all around town when you're dying from a magic bullet. And don't pop up in my bedroom anymore when you need a hideout because the cops are hunting down your fugitive ass!”

Derek pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Did you think you were special or something? Did you think I actually enjoyed asking you for help? I don't need your help. You're a push over. You do anything I tell you to."

"WHO ELSE WOULD YOU GO TO?! Scott barely tolerates you. Everyone else thinks you’re a murderer. Absolutely no one would help you! Nobody cares about you Derek, so don’t get all pissed off at me because you know it’s true. And you’re lucky I’m human cause’ I swear—”

“Swear what?!” Derek demanded. Stiles swung a fist at Derek and watched as it made hard contact with Derek’s chest. He paused for a second and punched him again harder this time. Derek just sat there almost stunned that Stiles had the courage to actually strike him.  
Stiles was breathing heavily from anger staring at Derek until something shot over him. He couldn't help himself as he quickly shot his face forward and pressed his lips to Derek’s. Derek stayed almost motionless while Stiles got more into it. He gripped tighter on Derek’s shirt keeping his eyes shut until reality hit. This wasn't a movie. It wasn't a dream. He really had just kissed Derek Hale. Stiles' stomach clenched inside knowing he had just accidentally let his feelings spill over. He had hid them for so long and now they were out in the open. Stiles slowly backed away looking frightened into Derek's eyes. "I...I didn't mean to do that. I'm just going to walk home.” Stiles stepped out of the car, but Derek grabbed his sleeve.

"Get back in." Derek’s voice was surprisingly calm. "—No it's fine. I don't really think it's okay for me to be in a car with you after that…I really didn't mean it. Just joking around. Honestly." Stiles turned around to walk.

"I told Scott I was getting you home. So get back in." Stiles timidly obeyed, unsure of what Derek was going to do. Stiles sat in dead silence, one of the few times in his life, while his mind was bombarded with thoughts. Stiles was terrified and he was sure it read clearly on his face. He would have to come out now. Come out as at least bisexual and he didn't know if he was ready for it. God what is his dad going to say? What is Scott going to do? Were people going to even talk to him at school? His deep thoughts were interrupted by Derek. "Stop putting so much thought into it. It's done. It’s over." Stiles remained silent as Derek explained. “You’re a teenager and you acted on your feelings at that moment. Stop stressing over it."

"I really didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry." Stiles pleaded as they pulled up to his house. "You're lucky you're not a teenager. You can actually control your feelings." Derek turned off the engine and looked at Stiles.

"You're right. I can control my feelings. I can control my urges.” Derek began. Stiles sat there with a worried expression still on his face until Derek moved in towards his lips. He kissed him lightly all while gently placing his hand on the back of Stiles' head. As the kissed slowly came to a stop, Stiles looked confused. "Why did you do that when I’ve done nothing but irritate you and say horrible things to you? Stiles asked.

"I wanted to.” Derek responded as he handed Stiles his back backpack. Stiles just laughed and asked. "So we’re okay?”

Derek nodded and Stiles began walking towards his house when he turned back around to yell one more thing at Derek. “Wait. Can you not say anything this about this though? I’m not ready for people to know.” Derek nodded in agreement again before pulling out of Stiles’ drive way and taking off down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fanfictions I've ever written. This was originally posted on my fanficiton.net account, but I re wrote most of it and posted it here. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
